


My (A)Sexuality

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [174]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: So Sam and Dean are together as a couple only a few month and one night Dean wants to go further than kissing and making out, but Sam stops him, because he's ace and didn't dare to tell him because he's afraid Dean would leave him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My (A)Sexuality

**Prompt** : So Sam and Dean are together as a couple only a few month and one night Dean wants to go further than kissing and making out, but Sam stops him, because he's ace and didn't dare to tell him because he's afraid Dean would leave him.

 

Sam knew his brother liked sex. Dean loved sex, he loved having sex, and he loved being with women and more recently, Sam. Except, he hasn’t been with Sam, ever, and Sam was too scared to tell him why. One of Dean’s favorite things in the world was sex, right up there with pie and the impala. And Dean didn’t know that the last thing on Sam’s mind was sex. It’s not that he didn’t think Dean was sexy because objectively Dean Winchester was one of the hottest people on the planet. He was smooth-talking and gorgeous and it didn’t take much for him to get anyone else in bed.

Sam wasn’t _ashamed_ of being asexual. It was a sexuality just like any other attraction. But Dean wanted sex and Sam loved Dean and wanted to make him happy. Dean had been patient with him so far, but Sam knew Dean couldn’t be abstinent forever and it was unfair of Sam to ask him to. The idea of Dean having sex with other people made his heart break, but if it was the price to pay for keeping Dean then he would have to grin and bare it.

“Hey gorgeous,” Dean’s low murmur pulled Sam away from his thoughts. “How’re you doing?”

Sam smiled at the sight of his boyfriend slash brother. “Hey Dean.”

“Wow, I call you gorgeous and I just get _Dean,_ ” Dean joked. Sam smiled.

“I figured your ego didn’t need any boosting.”

“I’m so unloved,” Dean grumbled. “I obviously need to convince you of my awesomeness.”

“How’re you gonna do that?”

“I’ll show you,” Dean purred. He straddled Sam where he was sitting on the bed and pressed their lips together. Sam gripped him greedily and devoured his kisses, letting Dean take whatever he wanted. Dean’s hands roamed over his body and his tongue wormed its way into Sam’s mouth. Sam felt so loved and safe in Dean’s embrace, his kissing soothing away the worries Sam had felt. Sam let Dean push him onto his back and lay on top of him, still making out. His hands fumbled with Sam’s belt, however, and it jerked him out of his sexual haze.

“Dean–,” Sam interrupted. Sam grabbed his hands and Dean stilled instantly.

“Don’t want it, baby boy?” Dean asked. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you didn’t find me sexy.” Sam fell silent and Dean’s eyes widened. “You don’t! What, are you fucking someone on the side? Someone better than me?”

Sam’s eyes welled with tears. “Of course not! How could you even accuse me of that? You’re supposed to trust me!”

Dean sighed. “I’m sorry. I do trust you. I’m just confused. Are you waiting for marriage? Do I…” Dean shifted. “Do I make you uncomfortable, or unsafe? Is it the incest thing? I’ll wait as long as possible, Sam. I love you.”

“Would you wait forever?” Sam whispered. He didn’t mean to say it aloud and Dean’s acute ears picked up on it right away.

“Why forever, sweetheart?”

“I just—“ Sam took a deep breath. “I’m asexual.”

Dean cocked his head. “You’re what?”

“Asexual,” Sam repeated. “It means that I’m not sexually attracted to anyone.”

“So you can’t have orgasms?” Dean asked.

“No, I can still come and get aroused, those are just bodily functions. I just don’t look at someone and feel a sexual attraction. I don’t see someone hot and then want to have sex.”

Dean sat back on his haunches. “So you and I won’t ever have sex?”

“No, we can have sex. You can fuck me and stuff, and I’ll probably come, but I’m not going to _need_ it.” Sam hung his head. “I understand if you don’t want to be with me. I mean, we’ll never have the intimacy that sex is. I’ll never _want_ you.” Dean cupped Sam’s face and pulled him in for a lingering kiss. “I could give two fucks—pun unintended—whether we have sex or not. You’re my baby brother, my _literal_ soulmate. I’m pretty sure there’s nothing we could do to make us _more_ intimate.” He nuzzled Sam’s nose. “I have a perfectly functioning right hand, Sam.”

“It’s not that I’m turned off,” Sam said. “Like I said, we can have sex. I don’t have a problem with it. I just also don’t have a problem if we never do it.”

“How about this,” Dean proposed. “We take it day by day. We won’t do anything you don’t want and I won’t rush anything. And I will _never_ be unfaithful, and I will never leave you. Not for any amount of orgasms in the world.”

Sam laughed quietly. “Okay. Thank you, Dean.”

“You and me till the end of the line, baby boy.” Dean kissed him again. “That’s how it’s always going to be, sex or no sex.”

 

 

 


End file.
